1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a accessory for vehicle, and more particularly to a shelter for vehicle, wherein the shelter for vehicle comprises a cover arrangement comprising a utility body and a traction member provided at the lateral of the utility body in such a manner that the utility body is capable of covering the surface of the vehicle conveniently and easily.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter are very frequently used to protect vehicles from sun, dusk, rain, snow and so on, wherein the shelter comprises a single layer of material that is fitted to cover the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, illustrating a conventional shelter for vehicle, wherein the conventional shelter for vehicle comprises a plurality of area element, wherein the edges of adjacent the area elements join together for forming the entire shelter. As an example, the conventional shelter comprises a first area element 1 having a first edge 1a, and a second area element 2 having a second edge 2a, wherein the first edge 1a of the first area element 1 positions at the lateral of the second edge 2a of the second area element 2, to form a groove 3a, wherein the opening of the groove 3a towards to the first area element 1 wherein the shelter is in use, that is, the groove 3a cannot prevent the water into the interior surface form the exterior of the shelter. Particularly, the conventional shelter cannot be used in the strong wind.
It is necessary to develop a shelter for vehicle to solve the above problem as mentioned before to keep the shelter conveniently and easily to use.